Star Trek: The Motion Picture (novel)
The Great Bird of the Galaxy writes a ''Star Trek novel!'' -- Novelization of the Star Trek: The Motion Picture, authored by creator Gene Roddenberry. This was the first Pocket Books Trek novel. Summary From the book jacket: :The writer-producer who created Mr. Spock and all the other ''Star Trek characters--who invented the starship ''Enterprise'', who gave the show its look, its ideals--puts it all together again here in his first Star Trek novel! :Their first five-year mission is over. Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Scotty, all the crew have scattered to other jobs or other lives. Now they are together again on a fabulously refitted U.S.S. ''Enterprise as an incredibly destructive power threatens Earth and the human race.'' *Preface by James T. Kirk, Rear Admiral *Preface by Gene Roddenberry, author James Kirk, on a break from the Admiralty, relaxes in Africa at the world famous museum city, Alexandria. He slowly begins, however, to receive a signal from Starfleet Command through a senceiver implant in his brain. The information plays out in his mind, of Klingon cruisers destroyed by a powerful cloud in space. He contacts his associate, Vice Admiral Ciana, whom he has been involved with for the two-and-a-half years since the end of the Enterprise mission. FURTHER SUMMARY Background Information *Novelization of Star Trek: The Motion Picture. *In Admiral Kirk's preface, he mentions that during his five-year mission, 94 of his crew perished. While this number equates, as it is higher than the number of people we know of dying in TOS, many later comics and novels have featured numerous crew deaths that exceed this number. Memorable Quotes QUOTES Characters For characters that have been mentioned in canon, please reference their main article linked through their name. Main ;James T. Kirk : Rear admiral. * Spock * Leonard H. McCoy * Montgomery Scott * Uhura * Hikaru Sulu * Pavel Chekov * Ilia * Willard Decker * Janice Rand Other ;Ciana, Lori : Lori Ciana was a Starfleet vice admiral in 2272 assigned as Rear Admiral James T. Kirk's commanding officer in his post as chief of Starfleet Operations (as well as his ex-lover, for some of the two-and-a-half years since he relinquished captaincy). She died in a transporter accident along with Commander Sonak when they were attempting to board the Enterprise. ::The character who died on the transporter was seen in the movie, but no reference was made to her rank or status. In Roddenberry's draft, she was being sent by Nogura to "supervise" Kirk's actions. ;Nogura, Heihachiro : Heihachiro Nogura was the commander in chief of Starfleet in 2272. * Chief DiFalco * Rhaandarite ensign * Libyan scholar * Samuel Kirk References Africa; Alexandria; ''Constitution''-class; Egyptisraeli Museum; five-year mission; humans; Klingons; ''K't'inga''-class; ; new humans; senceiver implant; Starfleet; STF 7997B; Tiberius; "Vejur;" Vulcans. ;Mind Control Revolts : In the early-21st century, behavior-control implants were politicalized in some parts of the world, and this lead to violent revolts beginning in 2043 and ending four years later. Mind-control technology was abandoned on Earth following these revolts. ;New humans : In the early-23rd century, society was evolving to a point where large numbers of "New Humans", telepathically linked as a group mind, represented a sizeable portion of human society. Although more intelligent then normal humans, these people proved incapable of deep space exploration, lacking the ability to bear encounters with more advanced beings then themselves - for all their intelligence, aloofness was a hindrance to them. ;t'hy'la : Vulcan term. ::This term, originated in Roddenberry's work, was used in several later novels by different authors. Chronology * 1999 * 2043-2047 * 2270 * 2272 Movie adaptation series *Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (novel) *Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (novel) *Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (novel) *Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (novel) *Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (novel) *Star Trek: Generations (novel) *Star Trek: First Contact (novel) *Star Trek: Insurrection (novel) *Star Trek: Nemesis (novel) Category:Novels